


Long nights

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sweet, alex is a good boyfriend, unless?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fluff: James is working hard to finish up his degree, leading to him not taking very good care of himself. Alex steps in to help :)
Relationships: Alex Elmslie & James Marriott, Alex Elmslie/James Marriott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Long nights

**Author's Note:**

> just realized I don't know how british people talk :')
> 
> Please ignore me trying not to make them sound american in this lol

He doesn’t know how long it’s been. 4 hours, maybe? Long enough that his eyes are swimming and his head is starting to hurt from staring at the screen. Words are starting to get mixed up in his head, which isn’t really helping his late night study session. He had promised Alex he would take breaks at least every hour, and that he would come to bed when he was getting tired. Alex liked to remind him to put himself to put himself and his health first. Obviously he didn’t really take the words to heart.   
  
He leans back in his chair, closing his eyes for what seems like the first time tonight, if the dryness is to be trusted. Rubbing his temples, he hesitantly checks the time. _Jesus Christ_ , 4:27 am. That means he’s been working for… it takes him a while to do the math. _Nearly five-and-a-half hours_. Alex was going to kill him.  
  
Sighing, he decides to get something to take for his oncoming headache. He walks quietly down the hall to the bathroom, trying not to wake Alex up. He shakes a few pills out of the bottle and takes them with a quick swing of water. Sighing, he start to go back to his computer.  
  
“James?” Alex’s soft voice says from down the hall. He very obviously just woke up, hair sticking every-which-way, eyes vaguely unfocused and squinting at the light, and voice slightly rough.   
  
He gulps, knowing what’s about to happen. “Yeah?”   
  
“What time is it?” He rubs his eyes, stepping closer to James. “Why haven’t you come to bed yet?”  
  
He cringes internally, maybe even externally a bit. “Around 4?” Guilt laces his tone.   
  
Alex looks at him sternly, but his voice comes out as more of a whine. “Come to bed.”  
  
“Love, you know I would if I could.” He reaches out and takes Alex’s hands in his. “But I have a paper that’s due, a test in a couple days…”  
  
Alex pouts at him, drops his hands, and crosses his arms. “Do that tomorrow.”  
  
“Well, technically it is tomorrow.” He says with a shit-eating-grin.  
  
“Oh don’t be that person.” He hits him lightly on the chest, then puts his hand on James’ face. James leans into the touch, eyes starting to drift shut. “You can’t spread yourself this thin.”  
  
“I’m fi–“ a yawn interrupts him. “Fine.” He finishes.   
  
Alex stares up at him. “Doing this is just going to make things worse for yourself later, plus it’ll make your sleep schedule right fucked up.”  
  
James chuckles at that. “It already is, love”  
  
“James, “ Alex begins seriously. “Save whatever you’re working on and come to bed or I swear to God I will drag you there myself.”  
  
Looking down at him, James doesn’t doubt that he would. He takes a moment to decide, but another yawn interrupts him and seems to choose for him. “Right, I’ll be a there in a minute.” He pecks Alex on the lips.  
  
Alex nods and goes back to bed while James goes back to his computer and, unable to resist, types just a few more words before command-S saving his document. He quickly changes into more comfortable clothes and slides into bed beside Alex. He rolls to face him.   
  
“If you weren’t here reckon I wouldn’t sleep at all.” He murmurs.   
  
“Good thing I am then.” He responds as he snuggles against James’ chest, tangling their legs together.   
  
He falls asleep in seconds, the hours of the night seeming to hit him all at once. 

(And, surprise surprise, doesn’t wake up till 1pm the next day)

**Author's Note:**

> anyway, in the mood for writing the lads (tbh any pairing, anywhere from fluff to smut)
> 
> if anyone wants to request anything just comment it or something bc I Don't Have Original Ideas™


End file.
